


Der Anfang vom Ende

by LindseyWells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Dean and Sam are kids, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Weechesters, child!Dean - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyWells/pseuds/LindseyWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Leute an den Rezeptionen pflegen zu lachen, wenn er als Unterbringung ein Doppelzimmer wünscht, denn kaum jemandem fallen die beiden Kinder auf, die der Schatten von John Winchesters Trauer zu verschlingen droht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Anfang vom Ende

**Author's Note:**

> von 2008

Auch in diesem Motel lachte die Frau hinter der Rezeption, als er ein Doppelzimmer verlangte. Ihre Grübchen stachen dabei aufdringlich neben den funkelnden Augen hervor und die altersbedingten Fältchen schlossen sich dem Schmunzeln ihrer Lippen an. Es wirkte unpassend, so im Vergleich zu dem christlichen Country, der aus dem alten Radio schallte und den Raum musikalisch schlecht ausfüllte. Sie war außerdem zu alt, um sich solche Unverschämtheiten zu erlauben – selbst wenn es sich nur um einen auflockernden Scherz handeln sollte. Vielleicht war ihm auch nur einfach nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Woran auch immer es letztlich lag, es überzog seine Miene mit einer steinharten, unsichtbaren Wachsschicht, die ihm nicht gerade schmeichelte.

Der Frau schien es auch aufzufallen, jetzt, wo sie einen der Schlüssel vom Brett hinter sich genommen hatte und sich wieder ihrem Gast zuwandte. Seine Aura brach über ihr zusammen und verschluckte sowohl ihr Lächeln als auch ihre warme Gastfreundlichkeit. In diesem Zustand drang nicht mal mehr das Radio zu ihr durch. Vor lauter Nervosität rutschte ihr Blick von der soliden Gestalt des Mannes und fiel zu Boden. Dorthin, wo sich sein Schatten befand.

"Oh mein-", entfuhr es ihr erstickt und sie wäre einen Schritt zurückgewichen, hätte der Schrecken es ihr gewährt. Ihr Herz bedankte sich indessen mit einem kurzen Aussetzer, bevor es doppelt so schnell wieder zu schlagen begann und ihr langsam aufging, sich nicht fürchten zu müssen. Zwar hatte sie die beiden Kinder bis gerade nicht bemerkt, doch nun betrachtete sie sie zunächst entrückt, dann entzückt.

"...Na das sind mir aber zwei Süße“, entkam es ihr gedankenverloren, derweil sie den Drang unterdrückte, sich die Brille von der Nase zu nehmen und diese gründlich zu putzen. Denn dort unten, verschanzt im Schatten des Mannes, harrte ein kleines Menschenwesen in völliger Stille aus. Die Augen blank und auf dem Arm ein noch winzigeres Menschenbündel, das wiederum mit geröteten Wangen vor sich hinschlummerte.

Die Haare des Jungen waren drauf und dran, ihm über die Augenpartie zu wachsen. Die Augenbrauen hatten sie bereits erfolgreich hinter sich gelassen. Seine Anziehsachen wirkten ungebügelt sowie schon ein paar Tage zu lange getragen und auch auf dem Oberteil des schlafenden Kindes entdeckte sie einen Fleck, der nach Früchtebrei schrie.  
Aufgrund ihrer penetranten Beobachtung hob der Junge das Kinn. Erneut verschlug es ihr den Atem, denn sein Blick durchdrang sie mit der präzisen Schärfe eines Skalpells. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er ihr nur dermaßen wehtun und dabei selbst so schrecklich teilnahmslos wirken?

"Nun..." Sie musste sich räuspern und erst als sie in der rechten Tasche ihrer Schürze auf ein paar Bonbons stieß, fiel ihr auf, überhaupt nach diesen gesucht zu haben. Doch jetzt, wo sich ihre Finger um die Süßigkeiten legten, erwachte eine instinktive Entschlossenheit in ihr zum Leben. Unter ihrer Führung eroberte wieder ein vertrauensseliges Lächeln ihre Lippen, mit dem sie sich leicht über die Theke lehnte und die Hand mit den Bonbons einladend ausstreckte:  
"Schau mal, mein Kleiner. Ich hab hier was für dich. So was magst du doch sicher, oder?"

Welches Kind wurde beim Anblick von Bonbons bitte nicht schwach? Zwar war sie selbst kinderlos, doch sie hatte schon unendlich viele zu Gast gehabt und egal, warum diese Kinder gezetert oder Tränen vergossen hatten, mit einem zuckerhaltigen Trostpflaster ließ sich in diesem Alter noch enorm viel – wenn nicht sogar alles – heilen.

Dieses Mal schien sie jedoch auf Granit zu stoßen – und das tat weh. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie ihr Lächeln dahinbröckelte. Die Zähne schienen zu folgen, weil sie sich eben jene an der stumpfen Apathie des Jungen ausbiss.

"Ich nehme sie für ihn, danke."

Es passierte alles sehr schnell. Zu schnell, als dass sie noch in irgendeiner Weise hätte reagieren können. Ihre Hand war plötzlich von dem Gewicht der Bonbons befreit, der Zimmerschlüssel lag nicht länger auf dem Tresen und der neue Gast machte Kehrt. Hinter ihm her und doch immer in seinem Schatten bleibend, der Junge mit dem schlafenden Kind auf dem Arm. Der Junge, der nichts von Fremden annahm, sofern sein Dad es nicht ausdrücklich befohl oder erlaubte.

Um letzteres wissend, legte John Winchester die Bonbons beim Betreten des Motelzimmers auf den kleinen Nachttisch zwischen den Betten. Dean platzierte indessen sein nach einem Tag des scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Weinens erschöpft eingenicktes Geschwisterchen auf dem einen Bett. Ganz langsam und ganz vorsichtig; die eigenen Augen längst halb blind vor Müdigkeit.  
Sammy war ein furchtbar anstrengendes Schreikind geworden, seit seine Mutter tot war. So als habe er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, für seinen seit der Tragödie regelrecht stummen Bruder mitzuweinen. Aus Dean mehr Worte als nötig herauszupressen, war unmöglich geworden, selbst für seinen Vater, der ohnehin die meiste Zeit mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Emotionen beschäftigt war.

Beim Auspacken seiner Tasche beobachtete John aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sein ältester Sohn sich nach den Bonbons reckte, das erste auspackte und es sich so schnell in den Mund schob als würde jede Sekunde etwas aus dem Dunkeln hervorspringen und es ihm unangekündigt wegnehmen. Deans Zähne versuchten, das massive Zuckerkonstrukt zu knacken, während seine kleinen Finger bereits ungeduldig die Papierchen von den anderen Bonbons rissen. Es waren insgesamt vier Stück und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die drei verbliebenen ihrem Vorgänger Gesellschaft leisteten. Es war zu viel Masse für so einen kleinen Mund, entschied der Vaterinstinkt und informierte einen zum unzähligsten Male seit Marys Tod darüber, eingreifen zu müssen. Der müde Mann, der mit zwei Kleinkindern alleine in diesem Motelzimmer war, schaffte es allerdings nur, Dean dezent zuzunicken. Jener verstand, zerkleinerte knirschend die gröbsten Bonbonstücke mit seinen hellen Milchzähnen, schluckte hastig und kroch bald darauf nachtfertig zu Sam ins Bett.

**_______________**

Ruhe war eingekehrt – und es waren die Geräusche des Fernsehers, die sie nicht zu einer gespenstischen Stille werden ließen.  
Er starrte auf den Bildschirm, seine Gedanken synchronisierten das Gesehene neu mit der ewig gleichen alten Geschichte der Erinnerung. Es war nicht anders als an den übrigen Abenden, an denen er sich in seinen Gedanken verlor, etwas über den Durst trank und den Fernseher gerade noch rechtzeitig abwürgte, bevor die Wut in ihm Überhand gewann und ihn dazu brachte, das Gerät in Abertausend Stücke zu zerschlagen. Mit dieser Wut, dieser unbändigen Wut, und diesem Verlangen nach Vergeltung endete sein Tag schließlich in einem emotionalen Burn-Out. Der Geruch des fremden Raumes fiel ihm schon lange nicht mehr auf; er war beim Betreten des Motelzimmers für ein paar Sekunden da gewesen, doch jetzt war er Teil der Vergangenheit – wie so vieles andere. Und so unendlich vieles war in dieser Vergangenheit besser, einfacher gewesen.

 

Anspannung durchzuckte jeden Muskel seines Körpers, als die Ohren ein Geräusch aufschnappten. Kein Geschrei von Sammy, das eigentlich schon überfällig war. Nein, es war anders. Schlurfend. Definitiv nicht von einem Kind stammend, was noch nicht mal Laufen gelernt hatte.

Affektiv riss John die Augen auf. Nächtliche Dunkelheit, durchzogen von einigen Schatten, schlug ihm entgegen. Der Vorhang, der das Fenster verdeckte, gewährte Mond- und Sternenlicht großzügig Eintritt. Man musste nicht einmal still liegend nach der Geräuschquelle fahnden. Besagte Geräuschquelle schob sich nämlich just in dieser Sekunde in Johns Sichtfeld und war unter den gegebenen Lichtverhältnissen ein düsterer Umriss, der nicht so recht wusste, was er eigentlich vorhatte.

Innerlich seufzend kniff John einmal fest die Augen zu. Ihm war es ein Rätsel, was Dean damit bezwecken wollte. Warum dieser in manchen Nächten aufstand, das Bett seines Dads umkreiste und sich nach wenigen Minuten wieder zurück zu Sam legte.  
John hätte es verärgert, würden diese Aktionen seinen jüngsten Sohn auch noch aufwecken, doch dem war glücklicherweise nie so gewesen. Zumindest sofern man sich entsann. Vielleicht wurde man auch nur nicht jedes Mal wach, wenn Dean entschied, sich nachts die Füße zu vertreten. Beim ersten Mal noch war in John der Verdacht aufgekeimt, sein Sohn wolle sich zu ihm legen, doch dem war ganz offenbar nicht so. Andernfalls würde Dean es wohl einfach tun, denn auch wenn er sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter in einer unsichtbaren, stillen Blase zu befinden schien, so war er doch nach wie vor anhänglich. Nicht auf eine direkte, klammernde Weise, sondern eine unterschwellige. Eine, bei der er stets darauf erpicht war, seinen Dad nie aus den Augen zu verlieren und sich haargenau anzuschauen, was dieser tat, um es sich für die Zukunft zu merken. Gewissermaßen war er tatsächlich so was wie ein kleiner Schatten, der einem auch unaufgefordert auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Sammy dabei auf dem Arm habend, aber nie Sammy an John abgebend. Es war beinahe so, als habe Dean all seine Worte in Fürsorge für sein Brüderchen umgewandelt und an den Tagen, an denen Sammy einfach nicht aufhörte zu weinen, war in Deans runden Augen ein verzweifeltes Flackern zu sehen. Weil er versuchte und versuchte, gab und gab, aber keine seiner Bemühungen jemals fruchtete. Es war auch nicht so, dass man ihm Sam hätte abnehmen können und es würde besser werden. Wenn Sam schrie, schrie er – unabhängig davon, ob er Hunger hatte oder nicht, ob er müde war oder nicht, ob er eine frische Windel oder einfach nur Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. John konnte nicht mal zu Dean sagen „Geh in dein Zimmer und spiel ein bisschen, ich schau so lange nach deinem Bruder“. Dean hatte weder ein eigenes Zimmer noch Spielzeug. Die Flammen und dieses grausame Ding in ihnen hatten alles zerstört.  
Sie hatten alles kaputt gemacht.

 

Im Hier und Jetzt stand Dean immer noch, scheinbar unschlüssig, zwischen den Betten und strahlte dabei eine motorische Ungelenkigkeit aus, obwohl er die Bewegungen längst eingestellt hatte. Der Umstand ließ John erneut seufzen und mit der Überlegung spielen, das Licht anzuknipsen. Doch ganz so, als könne der Junge Gedanken lesen, tapste er nun die letzten zwei Schritte zurück in sein Bett. Daran, sich zuzudecken, dachte er allerdings nicht.

Gefühlte zwei Stunden später weinte Sammy. John stöhnte ins Kissen und hörte über das Geschrei hinweg, dass Dean zu der vor dem Schlafengehen bereitgestellten Babyflasche auf dem Nachttisch griff und mit dieser Methode Erfolg hatte. Das war gut so, sehr gut sogar. Die malträtierende Müdigkeit ergriff wieder Besitz von John, bevor dieser auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden musste, eigentlich derjenige zu sein, der sich nachts um sein schreiendes Kind zu kümmern hatte.

Dann kam der Morgen und was einen dieses Mal weckte, war das Bremsenquietschen eines Autos auf dem Parkplatz. Der seelischen Erschöpfung nach zu urteilen, war irgendwo mitten in der Nacht die Uhr stehen geblieben. John fühlt sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, als er sich schwerfällig aufrichtete und geradewegs auf das zusammengekauerte Etwas zwischen seinem und dem anderen Bett blickte:  
Dean, wie er vorhin unentschlossen an dieser Stelle stand, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt lag.

Es war der ersten Morgen, an dem John Winchester seinen ältesten Sohn aus unerfindlichen Gründen in gekrümmter Haltung tief schlafend außerhalb des Bettes vorfand. Die Augen weit und ängstlich als man ihn bei dem Versuch, ihn zurück ins Bett zu bringen, versehentlich aufweckte. Die Lippen ein Stückchen geöffnet und doch stumm; Dean sagte keinen Ton, außer mit dem Blick und das wiederum in einer Sprache, der John nicht mächtig war.

**_______________**

Der Nachmittag hatte erst vor wenigen Stunden den Mittag abgelöst und trotzdem war sie schon da: diese unendliche Müdigkeit, die einem Sumpf gleichkam, in dem man langsam aber sicher versank. Dass er überhaupt noch atmete, noch so etwas wie einen Antrieb besaß – und handelte es sich bei diesem auch nur um blanken Hass und quälenden Rachedurst –, verstand John, wann immer er den Blick auf diesen alles verschlingenden Sumpf in seinem Inneren richtete und sah, wie die Oberfläche von aufgebrachten Blasen durchschlagen wurde.  
Helfen tat einem diese teils mehr, teils weniger beruhigende Feststellung allerdings nicht. Über den Rand des Sumpfes, des Unterganges, hinweg zu sehen, wurde einfach immer schwieriger. Und wenn es John denn tatsächlich im einen oder anderen Moment gelang, war da zu viel Ablenkung, zu viel Krach, zu viel Verpflichtung, zu viel, was die Realität inakzeptabel machte, als dass es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, sich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Immer war es so.

Auch jetzt war es so, in diesem Hotelzimmer, dessen Einrichtung deutlich „Sonderangebote aus Gründen von Geschäftsaufgabe“ sagte und in dem er saß, an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke unter dem Fenster, die Vorhänge fast ganz zugezogen und über ein Telefonbuch gebeugt. Seiten durchblätternd, auf der Suche nach dem, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Der ihm befriedigende Antworten auf all die klaffenden Wunden ähnlichen Fragen liefern konnte, die Marys Tod aufgeworfen hatte  
Nur _wie_?  
Wie sollte es einem unter den gegebenen Umständen gelingen? Mit diesem Mangel an Konzentration und Informationen?

Die Stirn in verärgerte Falten gelegt, verengte John die Augen, bis sie nur mehr schwarzen Leseschlitzen glichen. Den rechten Ellbogen hatte er auf den mit einer hellgelben Plastikdecke versehenen Tisch gestützt. Die dazugehörige Hand trug das Gewicht seines heute grob geschätzt zwei Tonnen schweren Kopfes. Nachdenken grenzte an eine Unmöglichkeit. Das scheinbar ewig währende Geschrei von Sammy verpestete als akustisches Giftgas die Luft. Wie lange es schon anhielt, konnte man beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Es war einfach da und es als Störung zu bezeichnen, wäre eine nette Untertreibung. John spürte, wie es seine Hirnwindungen gezielt aufzuweichen und zu zersetzen schien. Der Prozess bereitete ihm akute Kopfschmerzen von hämmernder Natur, unter denen sich seine Muskeln anspannten wie ein Flitzebogen. Die nötige Kraft, die John aufwenden musste, um seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten, siechte mit jeder Träne von Sammy weiter dahin…

Ein erneuter Frustrationsschub ließ John aufstöhnen und sich mit der rechten Hand wirsch durchs Haar fahren:  
„Verdammt, versuch es doch mit dem Schnuller, Dean!“, wurde dabei harsch zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch gezischt, ohne es sich anzutun, einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen. Das war eh überflüssig. Man wusste, welche Szene sich einem darbieten würde:  
Dieses ständige, nicht verblassen wollende Bild von Dean, der Sammy hielt und vom Wiegen übers Füttern bis hin zu neuen Windeln schon alles probiert hatte. Der auf den ruppigen Tonfall hin schwer schluckte, gehorsam nickte und den schon unzählige Male verweigerten Schnuller wieder zur Hand nahm. Akzeptiert wurde dieser trotz des bittenden Flüsterns nicht. Sam weinte die vielen Tränen, nach denen allen Anwesenden zumute war.

Die Tatsache verdrängend, blätterte John geräuschvoll eine Seite im Telefonbuch um. Er musste diesen Kerl finden, der sich Quellen zufolge mit _seltsamen_ Dingen auskannte. Er musste einfach. Es war keine Frage von Können oder Wollen. Können oder Wollen standen hier gar nicht zur Debatte. Dieses Monster, was Mary auf dem Gewissen hatte, würde für seine Untat büßen – und wenn es das Letzte wäre, wofür man im Leben sorgte. John war es seiner Mary doch gewissermaßen schuldig. Immerhin war dieses Ding in ihr gemeinsames Haus eingedrungen, ohne dass John etwas gemerkt hatte.  
Doch hätte er das nicht tun müssen?  
Und hätte er nicht reagieren müssen, bevor es zu spät gewesen war?  
Ja, natürlich, aber ob er wahrhaftig etwas hätte ausrichten können, würde er nie erfahren. Nichtsdestotrotz lastete die Schuld schwer auf John, zerfraß sein Herz und Seele und ließ ihn zombieartig durch ein Mary-loses Leben waten. Viel zu langsam sterbend. Zugrunde gehend an dem Entzug ihrer Nähe, ihres Wesens, ihres Lichtes und ihrer Wärme. Was auch immer die Sonne von Johns Himmel geraubt hatte, es würde nicht ungescholten davon kommen. Es sollte am eigenen Leibe erfahren, wie es war, so schändlich bestohlen zu werden. Wie es war, in dieser kühlen Dunkelheit zu leben, ohne Hoffnung auf Besserung und ohne ein Bewusstsein für sich oder andere. Dafür mit einer letzten Aufgabe betraut, einer Schuldigkeit, denn ja, man war es seiner Frau zweifellos schuldig, ihren Tod zu sühnen. Nur schien diese Welt alles daran zu setzen, John einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Allein mit ihrem Lärm. Diesem ohrenbetäubenden, absolut unbrauchbaren _Lärm_.

Das Durchhaltevermögen hatte wirklich sein Bestes gegeben – so wie Dean eben auch – und trotzdem war es nicht gut genug gewesen. Die innere Kraft reichte schlichtweg nicht mehr, um den Pfeil der Ungeduld zurückzuhalten. Mit einem grollenden **„Herr Gott noch mal!“** wirbelte John auf seinem Stuhl herum; das Geschoss flog in Form der Worte sowie eines alles vernichtenden Blickes genau in Richtung der beiden Kinder und traf Dean mitten ins Herz. Sein kleiner Körper zuckte affektiv zusammen. Einen Herzschlag später setzten die dazugehörigen Schmerzen ein und eroberten deutlich sichtbar Deans Gesichtsmuskeln. Ließen seine Lippen beben, seine Lider wie eine sterbende Kerze flackern und dicke Tränen aus seinen ermatteten Augen quellen. Das klägliche Aufschluchzen ging in Sammys Gebrüll unter.

So leicht wurde aus einem weinenden Kind zwei. 

Das waren genau zwei zu viel, um auch nur noch einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zuzulassen.  
Und alles, was John plötzlich realisierte, war, dass er von dieser ungenießbaren Flüssigkeit, die in diesem billigen Restaurant serviert wurde und den Namen Kaffee nicht verdiente, eine ganze Tasse intus hatte. Er war gegangen. Er hatte das Motelzimmer verlassen, die weinenden Kinder sich selbst überlassen. Es nicht länger ertragen.

Er hatte das Einzige, was Mary ihm hinterlassen hatte, mit Füßen getreten…

Die Erkenntnis überfiel einen mit der Sänfte einer Verbrennung bei lebendigem Leibe. Auf dem daraufhin genauso überstürzt wie die Flucht angetretenen Rückweg raste John, als säße ihm der Teufel persönlich im Nacken. Wispernd, er wäre auf dem besten Wege, für diese Sünde, diese Vernachlässigung, in der Hölle zu schmoren. Und John bereute wahrhaftig so sehr, dass er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bereit gewesen wäre, seine eigene Seele für das Wohl seiner Jungs herzugeben.

 

Sammy schlief, als John kurze Zeit später ins Zimmer stürmte. Dean saß neben seinem Brüderchen und schaute geistesabwesend auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. Auf seinem Gesicht bleiche Spuren von Angst, Anstrengung und Verzweiflung. Die Augen untermauert von Ringen. An der Wand ein eingeknickter Schattenhaufen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass es Dean nicht tröstete, als sein Vater ihn auf den Arm nahm – ihm liebevoll über Rücken und Haar strich, seinen Namen vertrauensvoll sagte und ihn wie ein Heiligtum an sich drückte –, sondern das genaue Gegenteil bewirkte. Dean verlor sich in einem Wimmern, das John unfähig war zu durchbrechen. Unabhängig davon, was er tat oder sagte, nichts schien zu dem kleinen Wesen durchzudringen und John musste sich zwangsläufig fragen, inwieweit Dean die Sprache verlernt hatte, in der sein erstes Wort „Daddy“ gewesen war.

 

Der darauf folgende Morgen war der zweite, an dem John seinen ältesten Sohn auf dem Fußboden schlafend vorfand. Der Schock des Vortages so tief in Deans Knochen verankert, dass es ihn nicht mal weckte, als man ihn behutsam zurück ins Bett zu Sam legte.

**_______________**

Du weißt nicht, was du falsch gemacht hast, aber es muss sehr falsch gewesen sein. Sehr, sehr falsch sogar.

Angefangen hat es schon, als du auf Grund von Sammys Weinen wach geworden bist und dein Dad dir gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit gegeben hat, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er einfach so schnell zur Stelle war und Sammy an sich genommen hat, dass du nur da sitzen und dir die müden Augen reiben konntest.

Du verstehst auch nicht so wirklich, was dein Daddy alles sagt, aber er sagt heute überraschend viel; und das ganz anders als an all den anderen Tagen der letzten Zeit. Es klingt gar nicht so, als würde er dich verbal von sich wegschieben, weil er seine Ruhe braucht; weil er, wie er oft genug gesagt hat, etwas ganz Dringendes zu tun hat. Stattdessen fragt er dich, was du zum Frühstück haben willst, während er Sam wiegt und dieser mit der Zeit tatsächlich das Weinen einstellt.  
Du willst eigentlich Pfannkuchen, so wie Mommy sie immer gemacht hat, oder zumindest Schokomüsli mit ganz vielen von diesen knusprigen Schokoladenkissen drin. Aber du sagst nichts von all dem. Seit Mommy weg ist, kriegst du höchstens noch Müsli, aber es ist nicht das gleiche, was es früher immer gab, sondern ein anderes. Eines ohne Schokoladenkissen. Also nicht mal halb so gut.

Dir ist ein wenig schwindelig, als du nun aus dem großen, fremden Bett kriechst und in die Küche hinüber tappst. Eigentlich nur ein Fläschchen für Sammy machen willst, aber kaum hast du die Flasche in der Hand, nimmt dein Daddy sie dir weg.  
„Ich mach das schon“, bekommst du versichert und stehst nutzlos daneben, als er seine Ankündigung wahr macht.

Auf der Lippe kauend, fragst du dich, warum? Warum heute plötzlich alles so anders ist? Warum dein Daddy so viel mit dir redet und jedes Mal ein bisschen zufriedener aussieht, wenn du zumindest gelegentlich mit einem ganz leisen Ja oder Nein antwortest? Die meiste Zeit bleibst du allerdings stumm. Den Blick auf Sam gerichtet und dich wundernd, warum du dich heute nicht um ihn kümmern darfst.  
Ob es etwas mit gestern zu tun hat? Ob dein Daddy deswegen noch so böse auf dich ist, dass er dich nicht lässt?  
Du willst ihm am liebsten sagen, dass es dir Leid tut. Dass du dir ganz viel Mühe gegeben hast mit deinem Brüderchen, doch Sammy einfach nicht still werden wollte. Deinen Daddy wolltest du wirklich nicht stören, ganz bestimmt nicht. Trotzdem muss er das wohl denken und du frierst, als du ihm schweigend mit nackten Füßchen zuschaust und die Zehen einrollst.

In deinem Kopf ist ganz viel Nebel und du weißt überhaupt nicht, was dich so furchtbar schlaftrunken macht.  
Vielleicht wieder dieser wunde Schmerz in deiner Brust, über den deine Lebensumstände permanent schaben?

Vielleicht willst du auch bloß nicht die ganzen Leute angucken, die hier ihm Restaurant sind, das ihr vorhin betreten habt. Von allen kommst du dir ganz komisch angestarrt vor – heute genauso wie an all den anderen Tagen, seit denen du schon allein mit Daddy und Sammy unterwegs bist. Die Menschen fragen sich garantiert, wo deine Mommy ist und du würdest ihnen am liebsten sagen, dass du es auch nicht so recht weißt. Dass da irgendwas Böses war, was ihr sehr weh getan hat. So sehr, dass sogar Daddy geweint hat und du sie seitdem nie mehr wieder sehen konntest.  
Wenn du daran denkst – und das musst du leider sehr, sehr oft –, willst du dich ganz klein machen. Noch kleiner als Sammy ist. Und dann willst du dich bloß noch bei jemandem verstecken und ganz ehrlich wissen, ob deine Mommy wirklich nie, nie wieder da sein wird? Denn das so recht zu akzeptieren, ist immer noch unmöglich für dich. Und wenn du dich an Sammy drückst, kannst du es noch viel weniger glauben. Du vergisst die Frage dann aber auch, da dir Sammy zu viel Aufmerksamkeit abverlangt. Ist der Tag dann rum, liegst du im Bett und schläfst in der Regel schnell ein, träumst gar nicht oder ganz konfus, und alles beginnt wieder von vorne.

Heute laufen die Dinge anders. Anders noch als das komische Anders, an das du dich bisher kaum bis schlecht zu gewöhnen vermochtest.  
Als die Kellnerin kommt, ermutigt dich dein Daddy, ihr zu sagen, was du gerne essen möchtest. Sie schaut aus stark geschminkten Augen auf dich herunter und ihr dunkler Ansatz steht in einem starken Kontrast zu ihrer gelbstichigen, halb raus gewachsenen Blondierung. In deinem Hals nistet sich unter den Blicken und der an sie geknüpften Erwartungen ein gigantischer Kloß ein, an dem du keinen Ton vorbeischleusen kannst. Bedrückt lässt du die Beine baumeln und starrst auf die Bilder von einem Doppelcheeseburger mit Pommes und Ketchup auf der Speisekarte.

„Dean“, fordert dein Daddy dich erneut auf und das gar nicht mal besonders nachdrücklich. Trotzdem hast du Angst, dass wenn du nicht hörst, er es irgendwann leid mit dir ist. Er dich unangekündigt wieder verlässt und Sammy dieses Mal womöglich sogar mitnimmt.

Die Kellnerin schaut immer noch auf dich hinab, mit dem Stift in der Hand tippt sie ungeduldig auf ihren kleinen Notizblock, während ihr Fuß das gleiche mit dem Boden macht.  
Du willst dich immer noch am liebsten zusammenrollen und an deine Mommy kuscheln oder auch an deinen Daddy, aber bei ihm bist du dir gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass er dich noch haben will. So beschäftigt wie er ständig ist, kann er weder dich noch Sammy so recht gebrauchen. Scheinbar bringt er aber lieber das Opfer, sich die Zeit für Sammy zu nehmen, als ihn dir länger anzuvertrauen.

Du musst wirklich etwas ganz, ganz furchtbar falsch gemacht haben…

Und weil du die Welt heute genauso wenig verstehst wie seit langem, kapitulierst du. Legst deine kleinen Arme auf den Tisch, lehnst dich vor und versteckst verzweifelt dein Gesicht im Dunkeln. Jetzt kann dich wenigstens keiner mehr sehen und keiner kann dir mehr mit dem Blick quälende Fragen über deine Mommy stellen.  
Etwas bestellt hast du noch immer nicht. Das übernimmt nun dein Daddy, bevor er dich zu sich hinüber auf seinen Schoß hebt. Wissen möchte, ob du denn keinen Hunger hast. Seine Stimme ist ganz sanft, so wie früher, und du bist plötzlich noch verwirrter als zuvor. Denn warum ist er so lieb, wenn er doch eigentlich böse auf dich ist? So böse, dass er nicht zulässt, dass du wie gewohnt mit Sammy umgehst?

An der Unwissenheit, wie du das, was du schlecht und falsch gemacht hast, wieder gut machen kannst, zerbrichst du innerlich. Rein äußerlich beginnst du elendig zu weinen und schnappst bald darauf ob deines Schluchzens so stark nach Luft, dass dich alle Leute in dem Restaurant besorgt anstieren. Keiner versteht dich.  
Gar keiner.  
Außer vielleicht Sammy, denn Sammy weint auch schon wieder…

 

Als du am nächsten Morgen geweckt wirst, spürst du zuerst Kälte. Alles an dir ist ganz steif und starr und tut weh, als du dich zu bewegen versuchst. An Orientierung mangelt es dir deutlich, denn du bist nicht mehr da, wo du gestern Abend eingeschlafen bist. Stattdessen liegst auf dem Boden und dein Daddy kniet neben dir. Bist du etwa schon wieder aus dem Bett gefallen? Aber hättest du das nicht irgendwie merken müssen?  
Mal wieder etwas, das du ganz und gar nicht verstehen kannst. Was du, dem Blick deines Dads zufolge, aber eigentlich verstehen müsstest, denn er fragt dich ganz leise danach.

Du weißt keine Antwort – dieses Mal ganz, ganz ehrlich nicht.  
Deine Welt ergibt keinen Sinn mehr und ist voll von bösen Überraschungen.

Dass dein Daddy dich auf den Arm hinauf hebt und bereitwillig seine Wärme mit dir teilt, bereitet dir ein entsetzlich schlechtes Gewissen, denn er wartet immer noch auf eine Antwort von dir. Du beißt dir auf die Zunge und versteckst das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, willst mit dieser Welt gar nichts mehr zu tun haben. Dass du Sammy allein im Bett zurück gelassen hast, tut dir schrecklich leid. Es war nicht deine Absicht und wie es geschehen konnte, das kannst du beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Aber wenn du so etwas tust, und das beginnst du nun endlich zu verstehen, ist es kein Wunder, dass dein Daddy dir Sammy nicht mehr in dem gleichen Maß anvertraut wie vor kurzem noch.

Ein spürbar tiefes Seufzen durchfährt den Körper deines Daddys. In deinen Augen beginnt es zu brennen, als dir bewusst wird, derjenige zu sein, der alles kaputt macht. Der alles wieder und wieder falsch macht und sich offenbar auch nicht davon abhalten kann. Du fängst den dritten Tag in Folge an, bittere Tränen zu weinen und würdest gern wissen, wie du so viele Tage ohne Weinen durchstehen konntest. Von deiner Welt bleibt kaum mehr etwas übrig, abgesehen von einem tristen Farbgemisch, was du nicht leiden kannst. Was dich so sehr frieren lässt, dass du mit den Zähnen klapperst und alle zehn Fingerchen im T-Shirt deines Daddys festklammerst. Im Mund der salzige Geschmack deiner Tränen, als du zwei Mal hintereinander das Wort _Mommy_ erbrichst und über die für dich so fremd gewordenen Silben stolperst.

Einen unbestimmten Moment lang erschreckt das deinen Dad, doch er lässt es sich nicht anmerken und so registrierst du nur, dass er dich noch fester an sich drückt. Es ist wie gestern und vorgestern und gleichzeitig vollkommen anders. Da sind nicht so viele tröstende Worte, lediglich ein  
„Ich vermisse sie auch“, das eine kurze Pause und schließlich ein „aber wir müssen tapfer sein. Denkst du nicht auch, dass sie das gewollt hätte?“ nach sich zieht.

Du kannst nicht widersprechen, harrst nur schniefend aus und verlierst mit jeder Träne mehr deiner Kraft, sodass dein Gewicht zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr von dir selbst getragen werden kann. Dein Daddy tut es für dich, so wie er es früher zu tun pflegte, ohne dir das Gefühl zu vermitteln, ein lästiger Störfaktor zu sein. Es tut so gut, wenigstens Daddy zurück zu haben.  
Du murmelst dich ein und es beruhigt dich ungemein, als sich dein Dad mit dir zu Sammy aufs Bett setzt und ihr deinem Brüderchen eine Weile beim Schlafen zuguckt. Denn wenn dich dein Daddy doch quasi zu Sammy bringt, hat er dir sicher vergeben. Du wirst ab jetzt alles daran setzen, so tapfer zu bleiben, dass dein Daddy nie mehr böse werden muss, dich nie mehr alleine lassen oder dir Sammy vorenthalten muss. So hätte es Mommy sicher auch gewollt. Ganz, ganz sicher sogar.

**Der Anfang vom Ende**


End file.
